No podríamos haberlo dejado en la Cigüeña!
by Mag-LittleBlackStar
Summary: la espera había acabado. Unos pasos se sintieron por el pasillo, hasta que Ollie, Roy e Dinah aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta. Lo que más llamó la atención de Artemis era la cara de Zombie-a-medio-matar- que tenía Ollie, y podía jurar que estaba más pálido de lo habitual. ¿Que Diablos sucedía allí?


Disclaimer: YJ no me pertenece bla bla bla sin fines de lucro bla bla bla

Summary: la espera había acabado. Unos pasos se sintieron por el pasillo, hasta que Ollie, Roy e Dinah aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta. Lo que más llamó la atención de Artemis era la cara de Zombie-a-medio-matar- que tenía Ollie, y podía jurar que estaba más pálido de lo habitual. ¿Que Diablos sucedía allí?

************E*************

Artemis estaba sentada en la sala de aquella enorme mansión, en su reproductor la canción 'Call Me Maybe'. No tenía ni idea de como aquella canción había llegado a su reproductor, o si, si la tenía M'gann! [**N/A:Al más puro estilo Drake y Josh]. **Desde que esa canción había entrado en su vida no podía dejar de escucharla, ni de cantar su letra donde fuera, pero en ese momento no era el tema. Observo la sala de la que ahora era su casa, desde aquel día, de el cual ella realmente no quería hablar. El tema era que Ollie le había pedido que lo esperara por que debía hablar seriamente con ella. Sinceramente desde que ella comenzó a salir con Wally, Ollie actuaba muy extraño, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no encontraba la forma.

Y por dios que no fuera lo que ella pensaba!, no podía imaginar tener que soportar eso, juraba que si era eso se escondería bajo el sofá.

Las canciones fueron avanzando conforme los minutos pasaban, hasta que llegó su canción favorita 'Alice'-Avril Lavigne.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría, la espera había acabado. Unos pasos se sintieron por el pasillo, hasta que Ollie, Roy e Dinah aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta. Lo que más llamó la atención de Artemis era la cara de Zombie-a-medio-matar- que tenía Ollie, y podía jurar que estaba más pálido de lo habitual. Luego su mirada recorrío a Dinah y Roy que estaban intentando sofocar una risita en vano. ¿Qué diablos sucedía allí?.

En cuanto Ollie se sentó frente a ella, entendió lo que sucedía y el primer pensamiento que curzó su mente fue 'Patitas para que las quiero' mientras intentaba salir corriendo de la sala, pero para su desgracia Roy e Dinah fueron más veloces. Resignada regresó al sillón.

Artemis: sabes que no tienes que hacer esto verdad?- por primera vez en su vida Artemis Lian Crock Suplicó- por favor NO LO HAGAS!- El terror se podía ver en los ojos de Artemis pero nadie estaba a salvo

Dinah: si si tiene- Roy no soportó mas y se lanzó a reir como desquiciado. Recibiendo una mirada mortal por parte de Ollie y Artemis, Green Arrow por fin habló.

Ollie: verás..amm... cuando dos personas se quieren mucho- Artemis estaba aterrorizada no sabía donde meter su cabeza y la risa de Dinah y Roy no ayudaba, o si ella se vengaría.- quieren demostrarlo de una manera muy especial...-las palabras de Ollie entaban en la cabeza de Artemis y la traumatizaban cada vez más.

*********1 Hora de torturante charla y diapositivas mas tarde********

En la sala había silencio, en un ricon estaba Roy muriendo de la risa, en la Otra estaba Dinah tratando de normalizar su respiración.

En otra esquina estaba Ollie Rojo como un tomate.

Y por último escondida tras el sillón estaba Artemis, su rostro estaba rojo y Abrazaba una almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Susurraba algo que sonaba como 'nunca volvere a ser la misma, estoy traumatizada de por vida, los odio a todos, ¡por que me hicieron esto a mi!', cuando pudo alejar las diapositivas de su mente se levantó totalmente sonrojada y gritó

''NO PODRÍAMOS HABERLO DEJADO EN LA CIGÜEÑA?!''-Antes de salir corriendo hacia El Monte Justicia, Al parecer Zatanna y ella hoy tendrían noche de Chicas.

**********FIN********

**Bien estaba navegando por internet cuando BOOM! la idea llegó a mi. No pregunten habitualmente llegan en sueños .-.**

**Review?**

**Bye n.n**


End file.
